Ion channel is a kind of special hydrophilic protein microchannel on the cell membrane, which is the material basis of the electrical activity of nerve and muscle cells. It is found that the functional and structural abnormalities of ion channel is related to the occurrence and development of many diseases. When its function becomes diminished or enhanced to varying degrees, there will lead to the overall physiological function disorder of the body and the formation of certain congenital or acquired diseases, mainly involving the nerve, muscle, heart, kidney and other systems and organs.
Ion channels may be mainly classified into three categories: voltage-gated, ligand-gated and mechanically gated types. They also may be classified into Na+, K+, Ca2+, and Cl− ion channels according to the type of ions in and out. The sodium channels belong to voltage-gated type, and the function thereof is to maintain excitability of cell membrane and its conduction. The calcium channels may be classified into receptor-regulated type and voltage gated type. The potassium channels are ion channels selectively allowing K+ to go across the membrane, which may be classified into voltage-dependent type and ligand-gated type, and the main function thereof is to regulate the membrane potential and excitability of the cell and systolic and diastolic activity of the smooth muscle. The development of synergistic or antagonistic drugs of a specific ion channel and the study of the intervention therapy with specific ion channel subunit genes have very important guiding significance for exploring the pathophysiology of certain diseases, early diagnosis and discovery of specific treatment drugs.
At present, about 15% of the drugs, including therapeutic drugs for hypertension, arrhythmia, epilepsy, diabetes, urinary incontinence, Parkinson's disease, cancer and the like, are targeted at ion channels. Ion channel drugs are mainly in the following categories: calcium channel drugs (calcium antagonists, channel activators), wherein the calcium antagonists generally belong to cardiovascular drugs, such as verapamil and nifedipine; sodium channel drugs, including local anesthetics (Procaine) and antiarrhythmic drugs (quinidine); potassium channel drugs, having a potential therapeutic effect on angina pectoris, arrhythmia, hypertension, immunosuppression, urinary incontinence and other diseases. In summary, these drugs for current clinical application mainly are chemical drugs having relatively high toxic side effects. In contrast, the polypeptide drugs have high activity, low toxic effect and high specificity, and thus have broad application prospects for development into a variety of ion channel drugs.
Cone snail is also known as “chicken-heart-shaped snail”. It is estimated that there are about 500 kinds of cone snails in the world, which mainly grow in the tropical sea area, generally live in the warm sea, and belong to Mollusca, Gastropoda, Prosobranchia, Neogastropoda, Conidae and Conus in taxonomy. There are about 100 kinds of cone snails found in China currently, which are mainly distributed in the sea area near Nansha Islands, Xisha Islands, Hainan Island and Taiwan, and a few distributed in Guangdong and Guangxi coast.
Conopeptide (Conoxin, CTX) is a class of biologically active polypeptide toxins obtained from cone snails, and is mainly used for anesthesia of prey, predation and defense of competitor. Studies have shown that each cone snail may contain 1000 kinds of conotoxin, i.e. there may be more than 500,000 kinds of conotoxins in the world. Conotoxin has the following characteristics: small relative molecular weight, rich in disulfide bonds, stable structure, high activity, high selectivity and ease of synthesis, and can highly efficiently and specifically act on acetylcholine receptors and various receptor subtypes of other neurotransmitters.
Similarly, conotoxin can selectively act on ion channels and other protein receptors, thereby affecting the nerve conduction, and resulting in different physiological effects. For example, ω-Conotoxin can specifically block the voltage-sensitive calcium channel, and thus has great application potential in analgesia, neuroprotection, anti-convulsion and relieving cough as a neurobiological probe. μ-Conotoxin can specifically bind to various subtypes of sodium channels and change their function. The μ-conotoxin PIIIA isomers can block sodium channel NaV1.4, and thus is expected to be used in the field of analgesic treatment for cancer patients. κ-Conotoxin specifically blocks voltage-sensitive potassium ion channels, and plays an important role in cell proliferation. κ-conotoxins-PVIIA can stably control a potassium 6ion channel protein (HERG) and has the potential to be developed into anti-cancer drug molecules.
The laboratory of professor B. M. Olivera from University of Utah is the birthplace of research on conotoxin and the research began in the 1970's. So far, thousands of conotoxins have been isolated, of which dozens have been applied for US patents. They play an important role in the treatment of chronic pain, epilepsy, stroke, spasm, muscle relaxation, Parkinson's disease, Senile Dementia, depression, addiction, cardiovascular disease, cancer and other diseases. At present, some conotoxin polypeptides have entered into clinical research or have been approved by the FDA as a new drug. Ziconotide, developed by Eisai company, approved by the US FDA in 2004 and marketed in UK in July 2006, is used for treatment of severe chronic pain of patients with no response or poorly tolerance to other drugs. The analgesics MrIA (Xen2174) and CVID (AM336) are in the clinical stage I/II and II respectively, and some of the conotoxins are in the preclinical study stage. The ω-Conotoxin SO3 and α-Conotoxin Lt14a are currently under research as analgesics.
Although current research on conotoxins has achieved some results, development of new conotoxins and exploration of their new functions still have an important role in the exploration of the structure and function of ion channels, in research and development of relevant drugs or their lead compounds acting on ion channels, and also have important significance in study of neurobiology.